interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls S2
Imagine:S2.PNG Lection 6 in trollogia per Dr. Seidur. Capsula de Ignorantia. Un Capsula de Ignorantia (CI) es un construction verbal, ubi uno cela su ignorantia per designar un parola o un concepto con le intention, consciente o inconsciente, de finger que assi on presenta le solution de un problema o su explication. :en: A Capsule of Ignorance (CI) is a verbal construction, where one hides one’s ignorance by designing a word or a concept with the intention, consciously or unconsciously, to pretend that thus one presents the solution to a problem or its explanation. :no: En Kapsel av Uvitenhet (KU) er en verbal konstruksjon, der man skjuler sin uvitenhet ved å lage et ord eller et konsept i den hensikt, bevisst eller ubevisst, for å late som om man derved presenterer løsningen av et problem eller dets forklaring. :pt: Uma Cápsula de Ignorância (CI) é uma construção verbal onde alguém esconde sua ignorância recorrendo a uma palavra ou a um conceito com a intenção, consciente ou inconsciente, de fazer crer que dessa forma está apresentando a solução de um problema ou sua explicação. :ra: Una Capsula de Ignorantia (CI) est una construction verbal, ubi uno cela su ignorantia designando una parola aut un concepto con la intention, consciente aut inconsciente, de finger que assi on presenta la solution de un problema aut su explication. :sv: En kapsel av Okunnighet (OK)är en verbal konstruktion, där man skyler sin okunskap med att ta fram ett ord eller ett begrepp med avsikten, medvetet eller omedvetet, för att försöka låta som om man presenterar en lösning på ett problem eller dess förklaring. :le: Un Kapsule de Ignorancie (KI) es un konstrukcion verbal, ubi on cela su ignorancie per designar un parole od un koncepte kon le intencion, konsciente od inkonsciente, de finger ke asi on presenta le solucion de un probleme o su explikacion. Il es imporante pro trollosophos acquirer le habilitate de deteger CIs, e de comprender que, nonobstante lor apparente autoritate, illos son al plus solmente modellos verbal, temporarimente utile pro expression, ma non ver realitates. :en: It is important for trollosophists to acquire the ability to detect CIs, and to understand that, in spite of their apparent authority, they are at their best only verbal models, temporarily useful for expression, but not true realities. :no: Det er viktig for trollosofer å tilegne seg evnen til å detektere KUer, og å forstå at, til tross for deres tilsynelatende autoritet, er de i beste fall bare verbale modeller, som foreløpig er egnet til utredning, men ikke sanne virkelighetsutsagn. :pt: É importante para os trollósofos adquirir a habilidade de descobrir CIs, e de compreender que, a despeito de sua aparente autoridade, elas são no máximo apenas modelos verbais, temporariamente úteis como meio de expressão, não sendo, entretanto, verdades indiscutíveis. :ra: Il est importante pro trollosophos acquirer la habilitate de deteger Cis, et de comprender que, nonobstante lor apparente autoritate, illas son al plus solamente modellos verbales, temporariamente utiles como (medio de) expression, non essendo, totavia, veras_realitates / veritates_reales. :sv: Det är viktigt för trollosofer att tillägna sig förmågan att upptäcka OKer, och förstå att, trots deras uppenbara auktoritet, de endast är verbala modeller, för tillfället lämpliga uttryck, men icke sanna utsagor om verkligheten. :le: Il es imporante pro trolosofes akuirer le habilitate de deteger KIs, e de komprender ke, nonobstante lor aparente autoritate, iles son al plus solmente modeles verbal, temporarimente utile komo medie de expresion, ma non veritates real. Parolas son usate pro conceptos differente. On ha conceptos simple como cavallo e casa, ubi le signification es evidente. E on ha conceptos como los designante, per exemplo, emotiones e pensatas. Anque on ha conceptos plus abstracte, como in scientia e theologia. Proque le intelligentia human es limitate, su vocabulario es construite super un base comparativemente simple, e lor abstracciones, in consequentia, son a vices satis infantil. Conceptos como le infinito es evidentemente ultra lor capacitate cerebral. :en: Words are used for different concepts. One has simple concepts like horse and house, where the signification is evident. And one has concepts like those designated for example for emotions and thoughts. Also one has more abstract concepts, like in science and theology. Because the human intelligence is limited, their vocabulary is constructed on a comparatively simple basis, and their abstractions are at times consequently rather childish. Concepts like the infinite are evidently beyond their cerebral capacity. :no: Ord benyttes for forskjellige begreper. Man har enkle begreper som hest og hus, der betydningen er opplagt. Og man har begreper som de som er beregnet for eksempel på følelser og tanker. Man har også mer abstrakte begreper, som i vitenskap og teologi. Fordi den menneskelige intelligens er begrenset, er deres vokabular konstruert på et forholdsvis enkelt grunnlag, og deres abstraksjoner er til tider ganske barnslige. Begreper som uendelighet er klart utenfor deres hjernekapasitet. :pt: As palavras são usadas para definir conceitos diferentes. Têm-se conceitos simples como cavalo e casa, cujo significado é evidente. E têm-se conceitos como os que designam, por exemplo, emoções e pensamentos. Existem ainda conceitos mais abstratos, como em ciência e teologia. Por ser a inteligência humana limitada, seu vocabulário é construído sobre uma base relativamente simples, e suas abstrações, conseqüentemente, são às vezes um tanto infantis. Um conceito como o infinito está, evidentemente, fora do alcance de sua capacidade cerebral. :ra: Parolas son usatas pro (definir) conceptos differentes. On ha conceptos simples como cavallo et casa, ubi la signification est evidente. Et on ha conceptos como los que designan, per exemplo, emotiones e pensatas. Anque on ha conceptos plus abstractos, como in scientia et theologia. Proque la intelligentia humana est limitata, su vocabulario est construito super una base comparativamente simple, et lor abstractiones, in consequentia, son a vices satis infantiles. Conceptos como le infinito son evidentemente ultra lor capacitate cerebral. :sv: Ord används för olika begrepp. Man har enkla begrepp som häst och hus, där betydelsen är uppenbar. Och man har begrepp som dem som är konstruerade för t ex känslor och tankar. Man har också mer abstrakta begrepp som i vetenskap och teologi. Eftersom människans intelligens är begränsad är ordvalet av ganska enkelt slag och begreppen därmed ganska barnsliga. Begrepp som oändlighet ligger utanför deras hjärnas förmåga. :le: Paroles son usate pro konceptes diferente. On ha konceptes simple komo kavale e kaze, ubi le signifikacion es evidente. Ed on ha konceptes komo los designante, per exemple, emociones e pensates. Anke on ha konceptes plus abstrakte, komo in sciencie e teologie. Proke le inteligencie human es limitate, su vokabularie es konstruite super un base komparativemente simple, e lor abstrakciones, in konsekuencie, son a vices satis infantile. Konceptes komo le infinite es evidentemente ultra lor kapacitate cerebral. Exemplos de CIs son conceptos como le “Big Bang” (le Grande Explosion Initial), “le gravitation”, “le instincto”, e “le trinitate”. Le intellecto human non pote acceptar infinito, ma demanda un comenciamento, e ha assi inventate le expression Big Bang. E immediatemente le question appare: “Que era ante le Big Bang?” (Pro Big Bang per favor consulta I2 e J2). Anque lor expression “gravitation” non explica le natura del fortia attactive inter massas. On ha solmente registrate que un tal fortia existe, e on ha facite un formula pro le producto del duo massas dividite per le quadrato de su interdistantia. Pro explicar, pro exemplo, le migration de aves, on ha inventate le expression “instincto” sin esser capabile a explicar le phenomenos includite, etc. :en: Examples of CIs are concepts like “the Big Bang”, “gravitation”, “instinct” and “trinity”. The human intellect can not accept infinity, but demands a beginning, and has thus invented the expression Big Bang. And immediately the question appears: “What was before the Big Bang?” (For Big Bang please consult I2 and J2). Also their expression “gravitation” does not explain the nature of the attractive force between masses. One has simply registered that such a force exists, and one has made a formula for the product of the two masses divided by the square of the distance between them. To explain, for example, the migration of birds, one has invented the expression “instinct” without being capable of explaining the phenomena included, etc. :no: Eksempler på KUer er begreper som “Big Bang”, “gravitasjon”, “instinkt” og “treenighet”. Det menneskelige intellekt er ikke i stand til å akseptere uendelighet, men krever en begynnelse, og har derfor oppfunnet uttrykket Big Bang. Og øyeblikkelig melder spørsmålet seg: ”Hva var før Big Bang?” (For Big Bang konferer I2 og J2). Deres uttrykk ”gravitasjon” forklarer heller ikke naturen til den gjensidig tiltrekkende kraften mellom masser. Man har bare registrert at en slik kraft eksisterer, og man har laget en formel for produktet av de to massene dividert med kvadratet av avstanden mellom dem. For å forklare, for eksempel, trekkfuglenes migrasjon, har man oppfunnet uttrykket ”instinkt” uten å være i stand til å forklare de fenomenene dette innebærer, osv. :pt: Exemplos de CIs são conceitos como o ”Big Bang” (a Grande Explosão Inicial), a ”gravitação”, o ”instinto” e a ”trindade”. O intelecto humano não pode compreender o infinito, exigindo um começo, e por isso inventou a expressão ”Big Bang”. E logo surge a pergunta: ”Que havia antes do Big Bang?” (Para Big Bang, consultar por favor I2 e J2). A expressão ”gravitação” também não explica a natureza da força atrativa entre massas. Tem-se verificado tão-só que tal força existe e se chegou a uma fórmula em que entra o produto de duas massas dividido pelo quadrado da distância entre elas. Para explicar, por exemplo, a migração dos pássaros, inventou-se a expressão ”instinto”, sem se ser capaz de explicar os fenômenos abrangidos. :ra: Exemplos de CIs son conceptos como le ”Big Bang” (la Grande Explosion Initial), la ”gravitation”, le ”instincto”, et la ”trinitate”. Le intellecto humano non pote comprender le infinito, exigendo un comenciamento, et ha assi inventato la expression ”Big Bang”. Et immediatamente la question appare: ”Que era ante le Big Bang?” (Pro Big Bang per favor consulta I2 et J2). Anque lor expression ”gravitation” non explica la natura de la fortia attractiva inter massas. On ha solamente registrato que una tal fortia existe, et (pro illa) on ha facito una formula, (ubi) le producto de las duas massas est dividito per le quadrato de su interdistantia. Pro explicar, pro exemplo, la migration de aves, on ha inventato la expression ”instincto”, sin esser capabile a explicar los phenomenos includitos. :sv:Exempel på KOer är begrepp som "Big Bang", "gravitation", "instinkt" och "treenighet". Det mänskliga intellektet är inte i stånd till att acceptera oändlighet, men kräver en början och då har man uppfunnit Big Bang. Och genast kommer frågan: "Vad fanns det före Big Bang?" (Se kapitlen I2 och J2). Även deras uttryck "gravitation" förklarar inte heller naturen av attraktionskraften mellan massor. Man har bara registrerat att en sådan kraft existerar och så har man funnit en formel för den - produkten av deras massor dividerat med kvadraten på avståndet mellan dem. För att förklara t ex flyttfåglarnas resor har man uppfunnit uttrycket "instinkt" men utan att kunna förklara vad vad fenomente innebär, etc. :le: Exemples de KIs son konceptes komo le “Big Bang” (le Grande Explocion Inicial), “le gravitacion”, “le instinkte”, e “le trinitate”. Le intelekte human non pote akceptar infinite, ma demanda un komenciamente, e ha asi inventate le expresion Big Bang. Imediatemente le kuestion apare: “Ke era ante le Big Bang?” (Pro Big Bang per favor konsulta I2 ed J2). Anke lor expresion “gravitacion” non explika le nature del forcie atraktive inter mases. On ha solmente registrate ke un tal forcie existe, ed on ha facite un formule pro le produkte del du mases dividite per le kuadrate de su interdistancie. Pro explikar, pro exemple, le migracion de aves, on ha inventate le expresion “instinkte” sin eser kapabile a explikar le fenomenes inkludite, etc.